Juniper Regina/Diary
You are currently reading Juniper Regina's diary. 'Warning: this diary will contain strong language, bad words and violence. ' Princess of an Empire It's not easy being the daughter of the Empress of the Gods and Romans, y'know. Since the very first day you're born, you're supposed to be simply perfect. Obviously it's not a hard task for me, the heir to Juno's throne and Empire, princess of the Romans, future goddess of marriage and childbirth. I'm simply divine, if I do say so myself. I am the perfect heir to my mother. But it ain't easy to accept I'm supposed to be tied to someone who's gonna simply cheat on me various times and just happens to be my brother - well screw me gently with a chainsaw! Do I look like Diana? I'm free and I love to be free - plus I have my very own way of controlling a kingdom. Even though I'm supposed to just a plus to Jupiter's legacy, hence why my divine mother sent me to this school, I'm not accepting that. Totally not gonna happen. I'm not just a princess, I'm a fucking queen. And here I'll start my high school bullshit. We gods shouldn't have to go to school. Oh well. Chapter 1 Dear diary, Here we go. First day in a whole new school, a whole new world - a world that isn't for gods. It's for cute little prick princesses and fairytales. I am Juniper Livia Valeria Messalina Regina, the future Empress of the Gods and Romans! Why in the underworld should I attend a school built for unfortunate poor magic creatures?? "Maybe you should put a better smile to your face, June. It's only the first day of classes and it's not going to be easy if you stay grumpy like that." My step-brother and future husband, Julius, speaks gently with his charming smirk on his face. I roll my eyes at him and give a fake smile. "Whatever;" I say. "We weren't meant to be here, Julius. I don't get how your almighty daddy got you in this. Look at these little mortals thinking they're kings and queens. It's killing me slowly." "Maybe you should give them a lesson." I look at him, raising an eyebrow. Give them a lesson? He comes closer to me and whisper softly in my ear. "Show them who's the actual fucking queen." Oh damn. Of course I'm gonna show them who's the fucking queen of this place. Do they idolize Snow White's daughter for her sweet destiny? Well now they're going to idolize me. Kneel before your queen, little guys. Chapter 2 Dear Diary, My teen-angst bullshit now has a name. Heather von Olympus. Daughter of Hera, the Greek equivalent to my mother, Juno. Looks like she hasn't liked my idea of showing them I'm their fucking queen, it seems that she is their self-proclaimed queen. She's a total fool, though. You can't simply be a self-proclaimed queen, you have to show them who you are - you gotta show them why you are much more than just a little princess. Just like I did! My week was filled with sleepless nights with both myths and fairytales, taking the leadership of every new relationship, showing them I am powerful and my touch is power. Heather, on the other hand, did nothing to prove what she says she is. I wasn't really worried about her, but she tried to take away my fucking throne. And no one takes away my throne without fighting with me first. Without blood all over the hallways. The throne of the gods is destined to be mine, all mine - and so is the throne of this damn school. I'm everybody's empress. I am ''her ''empress. She better know her place or I'll have to show her. And trust me, it's not going to be a very nice experience to her. I'm trained in battle, and I know how to kill with a single look. But if this total bitch wants to fight and see who's the more bitch one of us, then we'll fight. And I wanna taste her blood in my mouth when it ends. Category:Subpages Category:Diaries